The chase
by i lv chocolate
Summary: Ok once again,jus an idea that popped into my head so I turned it into a fic for my fave ship!
1. following the path

**Title:** The chase.  
**Author:** i lv chocolate  
Just a little story tha popped into my head a little while ago.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of CBS,sadly I dont own them other wise I would just use them to fulfil my shipper dreams!  
I am dedicating this one to everyone at We love M&M's and to little irish kelly,for giving me an honest opinion on this chapter!!

Lindsay woke up with a start and it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. After blinking and rubbing her eyes a few times, she realised that she was curled up on the sofa in the break room. She had been on duty for over eighteen hours, she thought to herself as she looked at her watch. It was quiet, which wasn't much of a surprise, cosidering it was the early hours of the morning, and only the necessary staff were working. She had been working on a case that seemed to go no where. She wearily walked towards the locker room, and opened her locker.Taped to the inside of her door was a folded piece of paper.

Her automatic reaction was to look around her ,although she knew that no one else was there.She opened it up and out fell a paper golden angel.She smiled as she carefully read the letter.

"You are the angels that is always there to protect me and comforts me when the bad stuff comes along anyway.Here is an angel for you,to protect you whenever you need it.This is just the beginning.To see what comes next,go to the place where everything can be made bigger than it actually is."

She stood in thought,wondering about who would ever possibly do this for her.She hadn't smiled in days,yet with a few nice word and a paper angel,she was grinning her head off.She recognised the writing,but she couldn't figure out quite who's it was.With all the memos that got sent around the lab and the offices to eachother,it was easy to get confused.

Hmm,she thought to herself,where would I make something look bigger?She stood thinking to herself for a few minutes,going throungh a map of the building in her head.

"Of course"she whispered to herself.

She walked into the lab and went to the first microscope.Nothing was there.She started doubting her answer to the riddle as she headed towards the other microscope.There was a letter and an envelope.She opened the envelope,and inside was a post card.It pictured a huge wheatfield and at the bottom,MONTANA was written in colourful writing.She opened up the piece of paper.It followed the same pattern as as the first note.

"Sometimes you miss home,but now you have a little momento,although I am sure that you have seen plenty of these before."

Who knew that she got homesick?She wondered to herself as she carried on reading,Because she had never mentioned anything to anyone at work,she was sure of it.

"The next stop is where cases are given and many important decisions are made."

She walked towards Mac's office until she realized that there was no way that any sane person would go near Mac's office willingly.Her second thought was the meeting room,and as she walked in,on the long table was a mug the wrong way up and a flask.As always,the folded piece of paper was sat beside the other two items.She opened up the flask and steam billowed out.It was filled with hot chocolate,just the way she liked it.She turned the upside down mug back up the right way and out came a bag of mini marshmallows.She laughed to herself.No one else knew that she liked hot chocolate.She poured herself a mug and dropped some marshmallows in.She unfolded the piece of paper.

"You have been working hard on your case these last few days,so just take a few minutes to relax and enjoy one of your secret pleasures.And then,when you are ready,the next post is where you shop,work and send letters.

She sat with her hot chocolate contemplating the next clue.It was where she worked so it had to be in the building,and it was where she shops...her desk!Internet shopping rocks,she thought to herself with a chuckle.But send letters?Not unless it meant e-mails.She finished her mug and filled it with the left over hot chocolate and marshmallows.She walked out of the meeting room and down the hall towards her and Danny's office.She walked in and on her desk,in front of her keyboard was a photo of her and her sister that had been sat by her monitor screen for months until she bought a photo frame.Now it sat before her in a gorgeous gold patterned frame.She opened the letter and once again began to read.

"With all your cases,I figured that you would never actually get around to buying a frame,and you look so beautiful in this picture,it deserves to be seen.Now we are finally coming to an end,so go back to where this all started there,a surprise is in store for you."

She picked up the frames and fingured gently the outline of her sister.She deposited all the things that she had collected on her way around on her desk,and began to make her way back to the locker room.Who ever had done this knew her better than she had realised,because they knew exactly how she would figure out the clues and they knew all the sorts of things that would mean a lot to her.She walked back into the locker room,and on the bench was a single white lilly,her favourite flower.She picked up the folded piece of paper.This time no explanation about the flower,but just a few words written in upper case.

"NOT HERE,WHERE IT REALLY STARTED!.

This is crazy she thought to herself,I haven't been anywhere else but here.I woke up,and came here and found the...Before she could finish her train of thought,she was walking towards the break room where she had been asleep.The door was closed.She opened the door slowly,that white lilly and the last note still in her hand.

"Oh my..."was all she said when she finally opened the door to its full extent.She was in shock.

"Ahhh,so you finally got here.I wondered how long it would take you to figure out all my clues."

* * *

A/N okay,I hoped that you all liked it and the second part should be up as soon as I have written it!!Please review!! 


	2. questions

"Danny, how did you do all this?"

"I'm still not quite sure myself. I saw you sleeping, and you have been so unhappy lately, so I just thought..." He trailed off with a shrug.

She walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and grinned at him."Thank you, and I guess this is the surprise that you wrote about"She looked around, and that table was covered in a cloth, a bottle of wine was sat in the middle with two glasses sat next to it. There were also two places set for a meal.

"Sit down", Danny gestured, pulling out her chair.

"I don't mind if I do. So what is for dinner?"

"Well , I thought about deep fried bugs, but I guessed that you might want something a little more...conventional", he said, recounting the bet he made with Mac over Lindsay and bugs.

"Hmm,maybe you're right", she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so I went with take out lasagne, but it is the best take out lasagne in New York,and as a person of italian descent, I am qualified to say that!".

Danny lifted a bag off the side and emptied out steaming cartons and placed the contents on to two plates.He carried them to the table, and Lindsay realized just how hungry she really was.

"So", she said taking a mouthful of lasagne, "how did you know all this stuff?, it was a little like you were reading my mind".

"Well, when I saw you sleeping, the first word that came in to my mind was angel, so that was the first one. What was next?... Oh yeah,the post card. I remember when we was on a case a while ago. You had been really down for about a wee, but when we walked into that guys office and you saw that picture of Montana, and you just cheeres up straight away. And you kept looking at it with that sad smile, so I went with a hunch."He finished his sentence and started eating.

"Man, I never knew that I was so obvious", she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Only to the people that know you", Danny said softly.Their eyes caught and silence hung in the air as they kept looking at each other.

"So what about the rest?", Lindsay asked breaking both the silence and the eye contact.

"Well,once again,on a case.We stopped at starbucks, and you went and got coffee. When I picked up my cup, it had hot chocolate and so I switched them. When I asked you what you had, you said that you had and indulgence, but you didn't say exactly what it was, so that was that".

"Ok, and the photo frame".

"Well, I bought the frame a while back to give to you for the photo because one day, it was going to get covered in coffee, with it just lying on your desk like that, but I haven't seen you in so long, and in the odd moments that I did see you, it was only for a few minutes.So when I was thinking about what to do next, I was stood in our office, and I saw the photo and thought, why not?".

"Ok, so now that you have explained all of them,I can see where you have otten all the ideas from, but the lilly, how did you know that they are my favourite type of flower?"

His face softened."Well,one night when we all went out for a drink, you were talking with Stella about weddings, and you said how you would have a bouquet of white lillies on your wedding day because it was something that you had always wanted. Then on another case, the one with the dead groom, I said that thistles were an odd flower to have at a wedding, and you said that every woman wants their favourite flowers on their wedding day.So I put two and two together,and by the sounds of it I came up with four!".

"Lord, and to end all my running about,I get a lovely meal.Thank you,Danny,it is just so sweet!".

"And you got great company with your meal", he said with a chuckle."But do you know what my conclusion is?".

"What?",She asked,clearing the last of her pasta off her plate.

"You work too much.I found out all that stuff on cases, and even then it was by chance. So the most you open up is by chance to some dummy at work.Surely there has to be someone out there who you want to open up to totally too?".

"The reason that I spend so much time at work is because you are right.There is a person I wasnt to open up to, and he is sat right in front of me".She looked Danny straight in the eyes

She continued."Ever since my first day, it has been you and only you, but what is in my head isn't the kind of stuff that should be shared.But,by the look of things,I have been letting things drop like crazy".

Danny was speechless and he just sat there,stunned.

"Ok,so I have made a total idiot of myself so I am going to go now".She got up and walked out of the break room.

"Hey wait!".Danny shouted after her.She stopped but she didn't turn around.He stood in fron of her.

"Linds, I am so glad that it is me that you want to be open and honest with, and whatever it is going on in here",he said,tapping her head lightly,"can be shared as well.None of it matters now.We are going to get you through whatever is going on,and we are going to come out the other side.And I know this for sure,because I love you Lindsay Monroe!",he said as he pulled her in to his arms.

A tear slowly fell down Lindsay's cheek.But it was a tear of happiness,because she knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Good",she said smiling,"I thought for a moment back there that I was the only one with them kind of feelings".With that Danny pulled Lindsay in to his arms and kissed her.It was a kiss that they would both remember for the rest of their lives,because that kiss was the start of a new and great story in their lives.


End file.
